


军营里的普通一夜 Just Another Night in the Barracks

by SimpsonJr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr
Summary: 如标题





	

这个点儿没什么车辆和行人，路上安静极了，让几分钟前的喧嚣嬉闹顿时显得不那么真实。Steve匆匆走着，心里估算着到军营还有多少脚程。

今晚，他放任那群大兵们在酒吧里喝得烂醉，在姑娘们面前炫耀自己形形色色的伤疤。近日欧洲战场捷报频传，他们需要好好庆祝一下胜利。他们也需要这个短暂的远离战场的时刻，来提醒自己为何而战。

他喝了不少。Dugan他们的脸已经涨得通红，时不时爆发出能掀翻屋顶的笑声。Gabe出乎意料地受到姑娘们的欢迎；Falsworth则没这么幸运了（一会得告诉Bucky，他听了准会乐得不行，Steve心想）。但他们坚持说，酒吧里所有的姑娘们都在偷偷打量着的对象，是他们年轻英俊的队长。Steve笑了起来，不怎么买账。几品脱烈性黑啤和好几杯伏特加下肚依然没让他感到丝毫醉意。Steve看了看表，他得走了。

一个黑发碧眼的姑娘拦住了他，“亲爱的队长，你把我们的中士藏哪儿去了？”是一口带着浓浓法国腔的英文，颇有一些异域的妩媚。

“抱歉女士，Bucky有些不适，正在军营里休息，”Steve礼貌地压了压帽檐，用法语回答她。

姑娘有些娇嗔地抱怨了几句，从包里掏出一封精致的信笺，“本来打算亲手给他的，既然如此就请队长替我转交吧，”语毕，她风流万种地朝Steve抛了个媚眼，优雅地转身走了。

此刻，这封信正被Steve揣在他的大衣内袋里，一路上发出微弱而刺耳的摩擦声。还有约摸五分钟就到了，他裹紧大衣，加快了脚步。

“Cecile”，Steve琢磨着这个被写在信封上的名字，Cecile。他听Bucky提过不少姑娘的名字：Lea，Claire，Jeanne，Renee，Charlotte……但他头次见到这个姑娘、听到这么个名字。Steve向来猜不透Bucky对于姑娘的品味，从高挑丰满、热情奔放的金发女郎到小巧苗条、温柔羞怯的棕发姑娘，他对每一个女孩都展现出极大的热情和风度，但从未在同一个姑娘身上定下心来。不过即使分手他也从不让她们太过伤心。这个法国女郎会是那个让他定下心来的例外吗？她的确很漂亮。

Cecile和Bucky……

不，听起来不怎么合适。Steve皱了皱眉，如往常一样让挚友占据了自己的全部思绪。他的中士从昨天起就开始断断续续地咳嗽，今早好了一点，但在快要出门前又加剧了。Steve本想留下来照看他，被Bucky以“咳嗽传染”“你看我就是被Gabe传染的”“我一个人不舒服所以你得出门找双份的乐子”等等理由强行赶出了军营。

Steve听话地尝试找了乐子。他喝了很多酒，为Dugan和Jim的荤段子比赛作了听众——其实，他觉得他俩在这方面都还嫩得很，他可是从小在码头打过工的人啊。他和几个上来搭讪的姑娘都进行了自然的交谈，甚至还超常发挥把她们逗得乐不可支。没错，如今的Steve面对这种社交场合早就能从容不迫地应对，也没错，Steve尊敬并喜爱他的队友们，但比起在这里当众人的焦点，Steve还是更愿意早点回到营地，看看Bucky的咳嗽有没有好一点——说到底，没有Bucky在身旁，又有什么乐子可言呢。

思绪还未散去，目的地已在眼前。整个营地只有Steve自己的营帐亮着灯，所有人都出去了。Steve不禁微笑起来，他作为队长独享的帐篷从来没有被真正意义上的独享过。Bucky的那点小少爷做派只在这点上显露出来，他不喜欢和一堆人挤一个帐篷，所以经常偷偷地溜进Steve的帐篷里休息。这个小坏蛋，这个时候怎么不担心传染的问题了？Steve笑着拉开营帘，正准备开口调侃，眼前的景象夺走了他的呼吸——

他的中士正衣衫凌乱地躺在床上，上身的衬衫扣子被解掉了大半，露出一片泛着红晕且起伏不定的胸膛，军裤已经褪至了脚腕处，赤裸的双腿间一片狼藉。Steve的视线短暂地恍惚了一下，下一秒眼前的景象却又真切到了灼烧的地步。他的挚友、他的中士、他的Bucky，正在用手指缓缓没入两股之间的隐秘之处，抽出来，又伴随着湿漉漉的水声与压抑的喘息声狠狠地插入，硬挺的阴茎随之颤动着。他的左手覆在额头上，投下的阴影让Steve看不清Bucky的表情，只能隐约看见被用力咬住的下唇。

“Steve, harder……”被蹂躏不已的嘴唇微微张开，透出一声压抑而沙哑的呻吟。

在听到自己名字的一瞬，年轻的队长瞬间像被雷电劈中一样感到脑后一阵酥麻，刚刚那些酒精的热度此刻一下子爆发出了效力，在他的全身上下烧起了一把熊熊大火。他从没有硬得这么快过。他感到大脑缺氧，完全失去了思考的能力，他只知道他全身的血液都正在向胯下流去，腹部像被人打了一拳一样灼烧着。他机械地放下营帘，呆滞地站在原地喘着粗气。

一分钟后，他紧紧闭上眼甩了甩头，当他再次睁开眼时目光清明了不少。他转过身，轻手轻脚地向反方向走去。

❤ ❤ ❤

真见鬼！

Bucky被营帐外的动静惊得从床上猛地弹起，该死的就不能让他享受一个小时的私密时光吗？操你的Steve Rogers，回来得这么不是时候，唱歌还这么难听！

下一秒，一个金色的脑袋就笑嘻嘻地闯了进来，Bucky面不改色心不跳地看着来人，暗暗希望刚刚窸窸窣窣的穿衣声不是太明显。

“Stevie，怎么这么早就回来了？”

“喝了点酒，觉得没什么意思，想早点回来看看你怎么样了，”队长关切地看着中士，“Dugan他们一时半会是回不来了。”

“那群姑娘们居然舍得放你走？”Bucky笑了起来，他的语气和平常一样懒洋洋的又带着点俏皮，“瞧瞧你，我打赌全场的姑娘们都为你神魂颠倒了。”

Steve看起来有些害羞，他低下头慢慢走向床边在中士身边坐下，仔仔细细地打量着他。

“那你呢？”他低声问。

“这是什么问题？我又不是姑娘。”Bucky睁大了灰绿色的眼睛，在Steve的凝视下感到有些不安。他刚刚只来得及勉强套上了内裤，外裤还松松垮垮地卡在胯上，衬衫的纽扣也没来得及扭好。只要Steve稍稍掀开被子的一角，就会发现他刚刚在做什么——

“我知道。那么，我换个问题——你是不是忘记了什么？”面对中士越发疑惑不安的眼神，队长温和地微笑起来，“比如说…忘记了装咳？”

“去你的！”Bucky不禁提高了音量，同时双手在底下死死地抓住了被子，“谁装咳了！我……我咳嗽好了，现在在发烧！不想被传染上就离远点儿，去睡我的帐篷去！”

“诶，怎么又发烧了？让我摸摸，”队长不由分说地将手贴在中士的额头上，“天，真的有点发烫！”

“我就跟你说……”Bucky刚想接着话茬开口赶人，对方的手却沿着他的脸颊一路滑向了他露在被子外面的脖颈。

“你的脖子怎么也红红的，”Steve一脸关切地看着他。因之前的情动而发热的脖颈突然被温柔的触碰，Bucky差点舒服得要呻吟出声，他赶紧咬住下唇，紧紧抓住被子的手也不由松开了些。Steve的手趁此机会直接滑进了被子里，在中士赤裸的胸上游走着，指尖恶意地划过半硬着的娇嫩乳尖，换来中士的一声惊叫。

“这里也在发烫呢，Bucky，”蓝眼睛无辜地与惊慌失措的绿眼睛对视了足有五秒之久，直到对面彻底反应过来直起身拿起身下的枕头就劈头盖脸地砸了过来。

“你翅膀硬了啊，Steve Rogers！”Bucky气急败坏地大吼，“欺负我很好玩是不是！”

Steve结结实实地挨了一下，却笑得更厉害了，“是的，你圆谎的样子实在是太可爱了。”

Bucky喘息不定地怒视着对方。他的被子因为刚刚的动静散到了一边，将中士松散地套着衬衫的赤裸上身彻底地暴露了出来，“你……你都看到了，”他说，小声地。

“就看到了一点儿，”Steve温柔地拉近两人之间的距离，“没看够。”

❤ ❤ ❤

“……该死的……啊……看够了没？”Bucky万万没有想到自己会有当着Steve的面玩弄后穴的这一天，对方好像还看得津津有味。之前已经被手指反复插入过的穴口又湿又软，轻松地接纳了两根手指的进入。“……啊……不要再看了……”双腿大张，穴口被一览无余的感觉羞耻极了。脸烫得快要烧起来，真的要发烧了……

“再加一根手指好不好，Bucky，”Steve近乎撒娇地说，他的肩膀卡在Bucky的右腿下，既让对方没法并拢双腿，也方便他反复地亲吻中士的小腿肚子，“难道你觉得两根就够为我准备好了？”

Bucky用全身的余力翻了个白眼。三根手指缓缓插入后穴的感觉让他感到一阵胀痛，但被填满的快感让他忍不住呻吟起来，“……谁让你光…嗯……光看啊……”

队长已经硬了很久了，眼前中士一边呻吟一边用修长白皙的手指操着自己穴口的景象更是让他硬得快要爆炸，但他硬生生地忍了下来，“我不想伤着你，让你真的变病患。”

“臭小子，”Bucky有些脸红地嘟哝了一句。下一秒，他就感到一根不属于自己的手指跟着挤进了自己的后穴，尽管动作温柔，但粗大的指节还是让他惊呼了起来，“……啊……太多了……好胀……”

“第一次同时插进去四根手指吗？”Steve柔声问，Bucky的后穴湿热而柔软，穴肉紧紧地吸着他的手指，“Bucky，你好湿啊……想着我就可以让你变得这么湿吗？”

“闭……闭嘴！”Bucky感到自己浑身都要被蒸熟了，被四根手指同时操弄所带来的快感已经快要让他忘记了羞耻心，“快……快进来……我准备好了……”Steve也觉得自己的定力已经达到了极限，他的阴茎快要把军裤都撑破了。Bucky早已一丝不挂了，Steve却只是脱了大衣，全身穿得齐齐整整。粗大的阴茎一被释放出来就打在Bucky的大腿上，他喘息着将手指从自己的小穴中抽出，带着羞涩和好奇抚摸上那根又硬又热的肉棒。

这小子真的各种意义上的长大了……这么大真的能进来吗……心情复杂的Bucky颤抖着闭上双眼，空虚的穴口收缩着，等待着被填满。

“Bucky……”Steve压着挚友的腿，让他湿漉漉的后穴充分地暴露出来，厚重的龟头在穴口上恶意地研磨着，“睁开眼好不好，我要操进来了……”Bucky微微睁开眼，下一秒，他就看见对方粗长的肉棒狠狠插进自己肉穴的情景。

“啊！……太大了……我不要了……”天哪，四根手指跟Steve的阴茎比起来根本算不上什么，见鬼的Steve实在是太大了……Bucky被这一下插得得又胀又痛，整个人情不自禁地向床头缩去，却被对方牢牢搂住、更加凶猛地抽插起来。

“一个人玩的时候喊着我的名字让我harder，遇到真家伙反而不要了？恩？”Bucky已经被充分开发过的后穴湿软极了，穴肉像是有吸力一样紧紧裹着肉棒，“这么做多久了？你这个坏士兵？”

中士仰着头想要压抑自己的呻吟，但他的队长实在是无师自通，粗大的肉棒每一下插进来都在最要命的那一个点上。身体最深处的敏感点被不断研磨，敏感的乳尖也被Steve闲下来的手反复蹂躏，他只能放任自己的呻吟声越来越浪、越来越大。

“已经被操到说不出话来了吗，Bucky？为什么不告诉我，恩？”Steve温柔地从中士的穴口抽出来又狠狠地插进去，“我以为我们之间没有秘密……就打算这么一直偷偷的吗，小坏蛋？偷偷地一个人躲起来用手指把自己插到高潮，也不打算告诉我？”

Bucky的右腿被队长稳稳地驾在肩上，随着Steve狂风暴雨搬的抽插无力地摆动着，“啊……You little p…punk……你不也从来……啊……没有告诉过我……”

“Bucky，Bucky…”Steve将中士完全搂进怀里，近乎膜拜地一遍遍念着他的名字，亲吻着他的泪水，让两人的全身上下都紧密地贴合在了一起，“对不起，Bucky，我不知道…我不知道你想要我……你知道的，你想要的一切我都会给你…你优先于任何人，永远不要忘记这点……”

中士张了张口想要说些什么，却只听见了肉体的激烈碰撞和自己破碎的呻吟声，生理性的泪水止不住地流出来，“你这个……傻瓜……”

“你说得对，Buck，我想……我一直是比较迟钝的那个，”Steve黏黏糊糊地吻着他的中士，两人湿热的呼吸重重地打在对方的脸上，雷鸣一般的心跳紧紧贴在一起分不清是属于谁的，“天哪，Buck，你真美……”

“该死……你的话怎么这么多……”Bucky又羞又恼地闭上了眼睛，却让后穴被紧紧填满的快感更加鲜明了，“我不是…姑娘……”

“我知道，”年轻的队长第二次回答他。

夜还长。

❤ ❤ ❤

Bucky懒洋洋地窝在Steve怀里，环顾四周。大衣底下露出粉色一角。

“那是什么？”中士警觉地发问。在狙击手的视力前别想蒙混过关。Steve眨了眨眼，伸长胳膊捞过那封信。

“差点儿忘了，”队长亲昵地吻着他的耳廓，慢吞吞地说，“一个法国姑娘写给你的，她托我带给你。名字叫Ce……”

“Cecile，”Bucky接过信，灰绿色的眼睛闪着笑意，“黑色长卷发，很漂亮。”

Steve睁大眼睛点了点头，一时无言。队长看着怀中的中士流畅地拆开信封，不满地将下巴埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷地开口，“她写了什么？”

Bucky回过头来跟他交换了一个绵长的吻，“你真的想知道吗？”

“不重要了，”队长想了想柔声说，在讲话的间歇也要趁一切机会品尝恋人的嘴唇，“重要的是，我是你的，你是我的…Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line……punk.”

❤ ❤ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Steve表示我不止是翅膀硬了喔


End file.
